


Stuck

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: A...weirdlynaughty Leon wants to spend his day-off with Raihan.＿＿＿＿＿Short comic! ✨ 18 pages
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 803





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> 📱 Best viewed on mobile 📱
> 
> Read from left to right!

💕 💕 🐉 👑 💕 💕

**Author's Note:**

> 💖 Happy Valentines Day ya'll !! 💖
> 
> I don't really have anyone to be with on this day of hearts but these two give me the big happy!!.
> 
> Hope they made you happy too! ^^  
> Thank you for reading !!✨✨💖


End file.
